


Light Magic

by whitehorsetiger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Minor Angst, Present Day AU, Werewolf Lance (Voltron), Werewolves, Witch Keith (Voltron), Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: There was a boom as Lance pulled up outside the small cottage, the forest around shuddering with whatever had just happened. Lance was tempted to restart up his car and just drive away, he was not up to whatever magic crap Keith had got himself caught up in this time. But, he should probably check his boyfriend was still alive.Lance finds dating a witch isn't always fun, Keith finds dating a werewolf can be difficult. They wouldn't change each other for the world.





	Light Magic

**Lance**

There was a boom as Lance pulled up outside the small cottage, the forest around shuddering with whatever had just happened. Lance was tempted to restart up his car and just drive away, he was not up to whatever magic crap Keith had got himself caught up in this time. But, he should probably check his boyfriend was still alive.

There was a lot of barking and the sound of things smashing, last chance to back out. Sighing, Lance stepped into the house, to complete chaos. Every breakable object was broken, most of the furniture was overturned, material shredded. Not only that, but some of the objects in the room…were not the objects they were supposed to be. It was classic magic mishap. Cosmo was sprinting around the room, barking and snarling as he chased around a big, black, raven.

Lance froze for a few seconds, before finally taking action. He grabbed Cosmo around the middle, causing the dog to start barking excitedly again. Lance tossed him in the kitchen, along with a chew to keep him occupied while he dealt with whatever the hell was going on in the living room. The raven had landed on the relatively undamaged coffee table, staring at Lance. It opened its beak, giving a horse caw. It looked frustrated, or well as frustrated as a bird could look. It began to caw more insistently, fluffing up and flapping its wings. There was no way.  
“Keith?” Lance asked.  
The raven bobbed his head, clicking his beak. What had Lance gotten himself into?

“This one?” he asked, holding up a book.  
The raven shook his head, Lance returning to the bookshelf in Keith’s study. He really hoped the raven was Keith and not just some random bird that had wandered in. Lance knew his way reasonably well around Keith’s magic books, but he was at a bit of a loss with this one.  
“This one?” another head shake.  
There weren’t very many books left with general counter curses, Lance didn’t really know what Keith was looking for, or even what spell he’d been performing that had gone horribly wrong.   
“This one?”  
A nod? It was more like a bob, but it was different enough from the shake that Lance could assume he’d picked out the right book.

About an hour later, they’d finally got the whole thing set up. Keith was staring resolutely at Lance, before jabbing his beak at the book.  
“Don’t be ridiculous Keith,” Lance said, “You know I can’t use magic.”  
Keith ruffled his feathers, before opening his mouth and cawing. Probably to say, well I can’t do it.  
“I’ll try,” Lance sighed, “But it probably won’t work.”  
Picking up the book, Lance scanned the spell carefully. Luckily it used the Latin alphabet, so he could actually read it, sort of. It took a little bit of time before Lance worked out how to pronounce the spell. He didn’t know if this would work, he doubted it somehow. Werewolves weren’t known for their ability to use magic.

Keith hopped down off the coffee table, fluffing up his feathers. Lance took a deep breath, before speaking. He may have overdramatised how he was speaking the spell, Keith would have probably rolled his eyes if he could. He finished the spell and nothing seemed to happen, Lance was just about to make a comment when, in a puff of black feathers, his boyfriend was at his feet completely naked. At least he was human.

Keith groaned as he stood up, joints cracking as he stretched. He then slumped against Lance with a groan, gripping his shirt. Lance automatically wrapped his arms around Keith’s back to stop him slumping to the floor.  
“That was the worst,” Keith groaned, “Remind me to never buy magic books from a yard sale ever again.”  
Lance laughed, rubbing his hand up and down Keith’s back.  
“How do you go through a transformation each month?” Keith groaned, “I feel like garbage.”  
“Unfortunately, deal with it,” Lance shrugged, “You get used to it.”  
Keith looked up at him, before jolting forwards to press their lips together. Lance made a mixture of a laugh and a hum, curling his arms tightly around Keith.   
“What was that for?” Lance asked.  
Keith shrugged, resting his head against Lance’s shoulder.   
“I’m going to clear up and get dressed,” he said, pulling out of Lance’s arms.  
“Or…” Lance said, smirking, eyes flicking up and down Keith’s body appreciatively, “You could not?”  
Keith shot him a look.  
“I’m not staying naked all evening,” he said.  
Lance pouted, trying his puppy eyes out.  
“No,” Keith said.  
He waved his hand as he walked out of the room, everything began putting itself back together.

****

**Keith**

Full moons were the best time to pick certain herbs, the only time to pick some of them. He never felt unsafe during the full moon, he always carried a couple of silver objects around with him just in case. Now though, he apparently absolutely stank of Lance, which kept most wolves away, most.

Cosmo, ever loyal, was sat by his side. Keith pulled out his scissors, carefully trimming off bits of leaves and flowers to tuck into small plastic bags. He’d got a really good haul this time around and if he could get them back without damaging any, he’d have more than enough to last him for at least two months. Tucking the last plastic bag into a tupperware and into his bag, perfect, time to head back and get some sleep before sunrise.

Cosmo stiffened beside him, ears perking up. Keith froze beside him, eyes immediately scanning around the trees. He didn’t have good night vision, so he couldn’t see anything other than the shadows of the trees. Cosmo started to growl, fur puffing up along his back. Keith backed up slightly, holding out his hand.

A glow stared from his palm, to the tips of his fingers, lighting up the area in front of them. A huge wolf stood beneath the trees, eyes glowing in the light, teeth bared. Keith didn’t recognise the wolf, it wasn’t one of Lance’s pack. Holding up his other hand, crackling with electricity. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to use it, werewolves were notorious for their resilience to magic. Keith could probably take it down, but it would take a lot of energy with a very high risk of injuries.

Cosmo tilted his head back, howling out into the woods. Keith backed up again as the wolf took a step forwards, snarling. Keith swallowed lightly, this, didn’t seem like it was going to end well. The wolf lunged, jaw wide open, dripping. Keith flung his hand forwards, blasting the wolf with a jolt of electric magic. It spasmed for a second, that was the only reaction from the magic, but it gave Keith a chance to run. Slamming his hand against a tree, Keith tried to block the path he was taking. All he had to do was slow the wolf down, his house was protected from strange wolves, if he could just get there.

Flinging his hand back, Keith sent back a gush of wind, kicking up some dust into the wolf’s eyes. Just, slow him down. Cosmo was close on his heels, snarling lightly to himself. Huge paws slammed into Keith’s back, slamming his hand back, Keith shocked it again. Flipping over, he slammed his heel into the wolf’s side.

Reaching into his pocket, Keith grabbed the silver chain he’d brought with him. Keith didn’t like using silver on werewolves. He’d seen the effect silver had on Lance, it was horrifying and brutal. But if it meant saving his life, he wouldn’t hesitate.

Their thick fur offered reasonable protection against silver, so Keith waited until he could see the inside of the wolf’s mouth. Swinging his hand, Keith wrapped the silver chain around its lower jaw. The wolf jerked backwards, screeching in pain. Keith used this opportunity to slip away, scramble to his feet. Keith winced as he put his right leg down, he was pretty sure nothing was broken, but it really hurt. He began to slowly limp away as the wolf tried to wrestle the chain off its jaw.

Another growl from the side, Keith whipped around holding up his hand. Another wolf, this one though, was familiar.  
“Lance,” Keith breathed out a sigh of relief.  
Lance snarled, launching himself at the other wolf. It had finally got the chain off its jaw, only to be slammed into by Lance. There was a snarl, snapping jaws as the two wolves thrashed. Keith couldn’t really see what was going on, biting and snarling, kicking up dirt. Keith stumbled back slightly, collapsing against a nearby tree. Cosmo paced by his feet, snarling and snapping whenever the wolves got too close.

It didn’t take too long for one of the wolves to run off, tail between its legs, whimpering. Keith held up his hand, casting light over the remaining werewolf. Keith breathed out a sigh of relief.  
“Lance,” he said.  
Lance limped over, blood matting his fur slightly. Keith reached out a hand cautiously. Just because he’d protected Keith against the intruder, didn’t mean he was actually fully aware who Keith was. Lance limped forwards, pushing his head against Keith’s hand.  
“Come on,” Keith said, “Let’s go home, I’ll sort your leg out.”

The two of them made their way very slowly through the woods, Cosmo trotting a head. Keith curled his hand in the fur over Lance’s neck, wincing as he put his leg down. The pain was easing slightly as he walked though, so it probably wasn’t anything too serious. Lance was his first priority.

Finally, they reached the house. Keith pointed to the path.  
“Stay there,” he said, “I don’t want to trailing blood in the house.”  
Lance slumped down onto the path, panting roughly.  
“Don’t move, ok?” Keith said, “I’m going to help alright?”  
Keith didn’t really know how lucid Lance currently was, it varied from transformation to transformation. Hopefully, he would stay there long enough for Keith to treat him. Keith was pretty sure though, he wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night.

****

**Lance**

Sleep was evading him, this, wasn’t unusual. Lance stared blankly up at the ceiling, watching the shadows shift across it. The window was cracked open slightly, sending a cool breeze over the bed. He could feel the wolf in the back of his mind, but it wasn’t clawing away, trying to push through to the front. So, that wasn’t the issue. Just, regular old insomnia then.

Keith shifted slightly, pressing himself closer to Lance’s side. Glancing down, Lance breathed out a sigh of relief, he was still asleep. Lance squeezed him closer, pressing a kiss to Keith’s temple. Keith nuzzled closer, octopusing himself around Lance. Sighing, Lance ran his thumb up and down the soft skin of Keith’s hip.

The bed dipped suddenly, followed by feet padding up to Lance’s other side. Como seemed to realise Lance was awake, laying by his side and starting to lick his face. Lance smiled lightly then ever so slowly, transferred Keith’s arms to around Cosmo instead so he could slip out of bed. Tugging on some boxers, Lance slowly made his way downstairs.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, looking out over the moonlit garden, Lance idly sipped his tea. He could see why some werewolves make the full transition, simply becoming creatures of the night. He’d dabbled with the idea of doing that, but he had too much in the daytime world to give it up. Maybe he should go for a run, then again the chances of him coming back before dawn was a stretch. It was probably time to head back to bed, try at the very least to get some sleep before he had to be up.

Draining his cup, Lance carefully put it in the sink, jerking in surprise when a set of arms wrapping around his waist. Keith pressed right up against his back, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. He nosed at the joint between Lance’s neck and shoulder, humming.  
“You left,” Keith said, sleepy but accusatory.  
“Sorry,” Lance replied softly, “I didn’t want to wake you.”  
Keith hummed, rubbing his nose against Lance’s jaw.  
“I can help,” he said.  
“You know that sort of thing doesn’t work on me,” Lance sighed.  
“’s not what I’m suggesting,” Keith said, pulling away.

Keith pulled away slowly, tugging gently on Lance’s hands. Smiling lightly, Lance allowed himself to be tugged back into the bedroom. He was pushed down onto his front, bouncing slightly and disturbing Cosmo. The dog grumbled lightly as he hopped off, the tapping of claws signifying him heading to his bed.   
“Make yourself comfortable,” Keith said.  
Lance hummed, shuffling up to lay on the pillows.  
“What are you?”  
Keith hushed him softly, before straddling Lance’s back.

Hands rested against his shoulders, before they began to massage. Whatever Lance was expecting, it wasn’t this. Keith’s hands were inexperienced, but he was clearly trying his best and had picked up some things from the numerous times Lance had done this to him. Lance didn’t really know what part of everything helped, but Lance found himself getting sleepy. Lance’s hand slipped closed, but he whined when Keith moved. Keith hushed him softly, shifting backwards to massage lower on Lance’s back.  
“It’s ok,” Keith whispered softly, “I’m here, I’m here.”

This was good, he wouldn’t change a thing.

****

**Keith**

“Please, ma’am,” Keith said, “As I said earlier on the phone, I can sell you some sage, but it sounds like the curse is something you really shouldn’t be messing with at home. If you bring it in, I can asses it properly, maybe get my cursebreaker…”  
“No! I can do this myself, I’m not going to let you rip me off!” she said.  
Keith let out a long breath, alright, fine. If she wanted to try doing something as monumentally stupid as trying to remove, what sounded like, an incredibly powerful curse, with very little materials in her own home. Keith could do very little to stop her. From the sound of it, he wouldn’t even attempt it alone. But it was almost time to close the shop and Lance would be coming soon, Keith just didn’t have the energy to argue with her anymore.

Waving her and her kids out of the door, Keith hoped, for her sake, it was really nothing more than a good luck spell gone wrong. Well, it if wasn’t, she’d need something much more powerful than him for when it inevitably went wrong. Turning, Keith resisted the urge to sigh. The shop was a tip, the kids having shoved their hands in, and around everything. Sighing, Keith grabbed the broom beside the door. He could try clean this all up with magic, but he didn’t know what had spilt and how it would react.

The bell above his door jingled, Keith dropped his head down.  
“Sorry, we’re,” he turned, breathing out a sigh of relief.  
Lance, bundled up in a coat and scarf, smiling brightly. Cosmo scrambled out from under the desk to greet him.  
“Wow,” Lance said, looking at the mess, “What happened?”  
“Kids,” Keith replied, “And a mother who’s probably going to get her entire house cursed.”  
Lance winced, “Sounds rough.”  
“She was here for thirty minutes,” Keith said, “After a fifteen minute phone call this morning.”  
“Oh, honey,” Lance said, reaching out.  
Keith stepped forwards, pressing his face against Lance’s shoulder, feeling warm arms wrap tightly around him. Lance made a soft noise, knotting his hand in Keith’s hair.  
“I’ll help you clean up,” Lance said, pulling away, “Then how about we get takeout and go home.”  
“Sounds perfect,” Keith said.

With Lance helping, it went so much faster. Keith got to learn all about what happened that day in Lance’s classes and the lunch shift at the restaurant he worked at. It didn’t take very long for a smile to grow across Keith’s face, somehow, Lance had the incredible ability to cheer Keith up, no matter how crappy his day had been. Finally the last bits had been put right where they belonged and Keith was finally able to lock up and leave. With the prospect of a fantastic night in, Keith couldn’t help but smile.

Keith could stay like this forever, there was no place he’d rather be. Lance’s chest was comfortable, the blanket and the arms wrapped around him were warm. Keith shifted slightly, tilting his head up to look at Lance.  
“I love you,” he said.  
Lance’s eyes shifted from the TV to Keith, a smile spreading over his face.  
“I love you too,” Lance said.

Keith hummed, shifting up to press their lips together. Lance made a slightly surprised noise, before melting into the kiss with a hum. Flicking Lance’s lips lightly with his tongue, Keith wrapped his arms tightly around Lance’s neck. Lance’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling up Keith’s shirt slightly to rest his hands on bare skin.  
“I love you,” Keith murmured between their lips, “I love you so much!”  
Lance giggled as Keith pecked lightly all over his face. He caught Keith’s face between his hands, pressing their lips together again.  
“I love you more,” Lance said, pressing their lips together.  
“Impossible,” Keith said, “That’s impossible.”

Loud excited barking and Keith realised what was going to happen a split second before it did.  
“Cosmo! No!” Keith shouted.   
The full weight of an overexcited dog hit his back, flattening Keith right against Lance’s chest. Both of them grunted with the added weight. Lance burst out laughing, scuffing his hands through Cosmo’s fur, causing his tail to wag enthusiastically. Keith rested his head back down onto Lance’s chest, their make-out session thoroughly interrupted. He didn’t mind though.

This was good, he wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> What to say about this? I don't know...I wrote a thing, thought you guys might enjoy it. There's nothing really exciting to say about this, it's just...fluff...I like fluff.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thanks for reading...I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
